Episodio VII
Episodio VI es el septimo episodio de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies). Víctor-Qué tan grave está? Didier-No ha dejado de precuparse, le dije que descansara un día y ha descansado incluso más, pero no siente la mejora Víctor-Mierda, y las nacionales están cerca, si no me hubiera graduado cantaría contigo Didier-Es mi último año, quiero que los 2 cantemos juntos y ganemos Víctor-Didier…Ya le has dicho a alguien lo que hay entre ustedes 2 desde el año pasado? Didier-No…nadie lo sabe, por suerte, pero me preocupo por él Víctor-Entremos a ver cómo está (Entran) Hola Thomas! Qué cuentas?! :D Thomas-(Comienza a hacer señas de felicidad) Didier-Te dije que ha descansado más de un día Víctor-Y lo sigue haciendo…mira, Didier ya me habló de lo que estás pasando, a todos les da miedo sufrir de Laryngitis, y apoyo tu decición de no hacerte cirugía en las cuerdas vocales, no es nada grave, no es necesario, además tu voz cambiara completamente, no necesitas cambiar, tu voz está bien como está Thomas-…Tú crees eso? (Toca su garganta) Víctor-Ves? Ya estás bien Thomas-Aún no estoy listo para cantar Víctor-Pero lo estás, tú, cantarás conmigo Didier-Emm no creo que esto sea una buena idea Víctor-Vamos, ya estás bien, músicos, los voy a necesitar, no se vayan Didier-No me dí cuenta que ellos estaban aquí ._. Víctor-Carapehernelia es tu canción favorita, no? Aquí vamos (Música) Víctor-Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. (But, there's just something about) This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers like you're done and, You've decided there is so much more than me. And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake. I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me. Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway. Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Víctor-Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish. You're learning how to taste what you kill now. Thomas-Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace. Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas. Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall, And just throw, oh no. Didier-You can't just throw me away.!!!! (Música) Thomas-So, what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. Víctor-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to? Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) I'd better learn to live alone. Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What's so good about? What's so good about? What's so good about picking up the pieces? Oh. Víctor-Bueno, cómo te sientes? Thomas-Me siento cómo nuevo (Sonríe) Víctor-Esta bien, hay que procurar que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder Didier-Es nuestro último año Thomas, debemos destruir todos los obstáculos, sabes a quienes me refiero Thomas-Sí…New Directions, esta vez no podemos permitir que ganen a toda costa Didier-Bueno, para eso, tengo un plan que te va a encantar Thomas-…………. ………………………… Mientras tanto Sam-Escuchen Bitches, nosotros ya les explicamos porqué la Srta. Leila Stone está aquí, así que… Mariah-Quién es Leila Stone? Silencio… Roderick-Ahora que lo dicen, nosotros no sabemos quien es ella Leila-(Se quita los lentes de sol) Adam-Oh Dios, esto es un mal comienzo Bill-Levante la mano quien no conoce a la Srta. Stone? Los 9-(._.)/ Leila-…Esto es indignante Adam-No te enfades Leila, seguro si te conocen pero no te recuerdan Joey-(Llega) Perdón por llegar tarde, Jack, Zack y Rian me acorralaron con tal de que no viniera, no se que tienen esos sujetos desde que llegamos aquí (Hablaba) Hayley-(Le susurra a Bill) Quién es él? Skylart-(Les susurra) Es un amigo de Mason, Madison, Alistair y Spencer, nada especial, sólo que dijo que quería unirse a nosotros y lo aceptamos Bill-Mientras más mejor, Leila ahora está molesta Joey-Oh por Dios, usted es la Srta. Leila Stone? La famosa directora de películas del siglo XXI? Leila-Así es Madison-La conoces? Joey-Por Dios, no puede ser que no la conozcan, es una de las mejores directoras de Hollywood, vamos, hasta le acaban de poner su estrella en el paseo de la fama, no es posible que no la conozcan, Srta. Stone, tengo que decirle que la admiro y sus películas son mis favoritas, a mi parecer usted es la mejor de todo Hollywood y yo anhelo llegar ser como usted porque… Los 9-Cállate ya!! Joey- -.-** Leila-Es un gran alago, ya no me siento tan indignada Todos- ñ.ñ Leila-…Ahora escuchenme! El video que subió Bill a la red se está haciendo viral, la gente dice que ustedes son gente talentosa Bill-De nada ñ.ñ Leila-Nadie te agradeció Bill, cállate Bill- -.-** Leila-Quiero que uno de ustedes componga una canción para mi película, después les platicaré de eso, yo sabré a quién voy a elegir, todo depende del talento que tengan individualemnte Adam-Ah, oigan, pienso hacer una fiesta, todos están invitados, sería una buena oportunidad para resplandecer su talento :D Leila-Oh lo olvidaba, es una oportunidad perfecta, Adam, gracias por recordármelo, chicos, qué dicen? Silencio… Skylart-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos que aún no estamos… Joey-Aceptamos! :D Leila-Síii! Esto es genial, gracias Todos-Joey!! Leila-Los veo luego (Se va) …………………… En McKinley Sam estaba en su oficina buscando por todas partes desesperado, la lista para las nacionales (Todos los integrantes de New Directoins llegan, entre ellos están nuestros amigos Myron, Taylor, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon, Greg y Gregory) Taylor-Oigan Los 6-…… Taylor-(Hace señas hacia Sam) Sam-(Buscaba) Sé que la tengo por aquí…dónde está? No pude haberla perdido Taylor-(Toca la puerta) Sam-Qué se les ofrece? (Buscaba) Francis-Está bien, Sr. Evans? Sam-Yo? Estoy bien (Sigue buscando) …sólo que estoy buscando desde la mañana en todas partes la lista de canciones para las nacionales pero no la encuentro, parece que alguien la robó Francis-Si alguien se la robó…debió ser uno de los coros rivales Sheldon-Quién se atrevería? Taylor-(Pensando)…Creo que ya sé quienes pudieron robarla, Greg, Gregory y Myron, ayuden a Sam a buscar, Kathy, Francis y Sheldon, ustedes vienen conmigo Todos-Ok Taylor-Ustedes, si encuentran algo nos avisan Greg-Entendido Taylor-Siganme (Se van) Sam-Gracias Taylor, eres un gran líder!! Taylor-Gracias Sr. Evans! ……………………. Mientras tanto Joey-(Caminaba y los otros chicos lo seguían molestos) Los 9-(Hablaban) Joey-Ya, dije que lo sentía Skylart-Todo pasa tan rápido, aún no me siento listo Joey-Perdón, pero pensaba que cómo era lo que quería todos querían hacerlo Roderick-Claro que lo queremos pero todo está pasando rápido (Hablaban) Shannon-Sólo hay una cosa por hacer Todos- ._. … Shannon-…Volvamos todos a Ohio!!! Madison-Sí, es buena idea, vámonos de aquí (Se van) Joey-Alto ahí todos ustedes, así de fácil se van a rendir? Spencer-Tú nos metiste en eso Joey-Vean el lado positivo, nos vamos a divertír con esto, qué dicen? Jack-Oh, es una idea tan adorable Joey Joey-Jack? Qué hacen aquí? Zack-Un día tendrás que elegir, este grupo de… Silencio… Zack-De…de .-. Jack y Rian-(Lo miran confundidos) Zack-De…fracasados…o nosotros, las 3 personas más talentosas de este lugar Kitty-En serio? Jack, Zack y Rian- ¬¬** Joey-Van a estar insultándose siempre que se encuentren? Madison-Ellos empiezan (._.) Mason-Son unos resentidos Rian-Que no somos resentidos, maldita sea! >.< Joey-Dios, has que paren por favor Astrid-Joey? Joey-Ah, hola linda, qué pasa ñ.ñ? Astrid-Qué les sucede a ese trío de extraños? Joey-Larga historia, te contaré después Madison-Ejem… Joey-Oh que torpe soy, chicos, ella es mi novia, Astrid ñ.ñ Silencio… Alistair-…Qué? Madison-Permitenos un momento, no es nada ñ.ñ (Se lo lleva) (Se alejan y forman un círculo) Mason-Cuánto dijo que llevaban juntos? Spencer-1 año y 3 meses, cómo es posible? Kitty-Debemos orar por él, si Víctor se entera de que está saliendo con su ex novia lo volverá a golpear Alistair-Ok, esto no me parece sano, sus amigos son unos engreídos, resentidos e idiotas, y no confío mucho en ella Andreas-De qué están hablando ñ.ñ? Silencio… (Una pequeña charla después xD) Andreas-Recién lo conozco, así que no lo puedo juzgar, pero porqué piensan que no están listos para esto que les están ofrenciendo? Ponganse en mi lugar, yo soy mejor amigo de Bill desde antes que se hiciera famoso y no me ha pasado nada cómo esto Shannon-…Creo que todos hicimos esto sin esperar este tipo de cosas, nosotros esperábamos no triunfar Andreas-No digan eso, ustedes con su individualismo son fantásticos y cuando se unen son imparables, sí les aseguro algo es que no se van a arrepentir de eso, qué dicen? Madison-Pero la Srta. Leila dice que sólo elegirá a uno, qué pasa con el resto? Andreas-Bueno, no se exactamente lo que planea Leila para promocionarlos a través de quien elija Mason-Pero seríamos como “Camila Cabello y las otras chicas” en vez de “Fifth Harmony” Andreas-Les digo que no sé muy bien lo que ella planee, pero les aseguro que hará lo que sea porque nada como eso pase Madiosn-Bueno…podría ser divertido Todos-Siii (Se van) Kitty-Eres bueno convenciendo gente, dónde lo aprendes? Andreas-Se da de naturaleza Kitty-Ay claro Andreas-Se me da de naturaleza como besar (La besa) Kitty-(Ríe) Para por favor Andreas-(Le da un beso en la mejilla) Ok, está bien (Se van agarrados de la mano) ……………….. Más tarde Didier-Ya la tenemos :D! X-Es la lista de New Directions? Thomas-Exacto, nosotros la robamos :D X-Y ya la leyeron :D? Cuáles son las canciones? Sheldon, Taylor, Katherine y Francis-(Espiando) ^^´´ Thomas-Aún no la abrimos, la leeremos mañana y comenzaremos los ensayos Didier-Ahora ni ellos podrán detenernos :D Todos-Jajajajajajajaja xD Taylor-Nuestra lista, así que esos malditos la robaron Francis-Los voy a hacer pedazos…los voy a patear, los… Sheldon-Tranquilo, aún no descargues tu energía Francis-Tú lo has dicho amigo, tengo ganas de golpearlos Katherine-Cómo detenemos a esos idiotas? Francis-Tiene lógica, cariño…y aquí voy (Se va) Sheldon, Katherine y Taylor-No Francis!!! D: Francis-Oigan, esa es nuestra lista, búsquense la suya!!! Didier-Vaya, vaya, si no es más ni menos que Francis Thomas-Viniste a espiarnos Francis-No soy tan malvado como ustedes 2! Son unos malditos, esa lista es nuestra!! Didier-Ah sí? Trata de quitárnosla Taylor-(Se la arrebata) Gracias :D Didier-No, yo no esperaba eso!! D: Los 4-(Corren) xD Thomas-A por ellos!!! (Los persiguen) Didier-Esto es mío (Se la quita a Taylor y Corre) Francis-(Se la quita) Dejen que yo me la lleve por ustedes xD!! Thomas-(Se la arrebata) No tan rápido :P Katherine-(Se la arrebata) Muchas gracias :D Sheldon-Pasamela, estoy sólo :D Katherine-Allá va!! (La lanza) Sheldon-(La atrapa) La tengo, la tengo :D Los 4-(Corren) Francis-Ya es nuestra :D Katherine-Ya no nos persiguen? Taylor-Parece que ya no (Ríen y caminan) Francis-Lo ven? Ni siquiera un par de ineptos como estos 2 pueden con nosotros, yo los conozco y son unos… Didier y Thomas-(Les lanzan granizados) Los 4-Aahhh!! Didier-Esto es nuestro, muchas gracias (Se la quita a Sheldon) Didier y Thomas-Jajaja xD (Se van) Silencio… Francis-Dios, esto congela hasta los huesos, me arden los ojos Taylor-Sheldon…lo dejaste ir con la lista verdad? Sheldon-Emm…sí Taylor-Ay Sheldon -.-´´ Sheldon- :´( …………………… Mientras tanto Isaac-Elvira!! Elvira-(Voltea) Isaac, se te ofrece algo? Isaac-…Recuerdas esa oferta que me hiciste…de ir contigo lejos de aquí? Elvira-Claro, por qué? Joey-(Sale del baño) Isaac-…Es tarde para decir que iré contigo? Elvira-No, no lo és Isaac-Quiero ir contigo Joey-(Se detiene a escuchar) Elvira-Qué?...Estás, seguro de esto? Yo no esperaba que aceptaras Isaac-Absolutamente seguro Elvira-Pero Alistair… Isaac-Tenías razón…creo que aún ama a Spencer Joey-(Escuchaba) Elvira-Así que…sólo lo dejarás por mí? Isaac-Él estará bien sin mí, no me necesita, no te preocupes, todo lo que siempre necesité, estaba enfrente de mí (Acaricia su mejilla) Elvira-Qué cosas estas diciendo? Tú siempre me dijiste que lo amabas a él Isaac-Lo hacía…fui tan ciego que no me dí cuenta, que tú eres la chica para mí Elvira-…Te amo, Isaac Isaac-Y yo te amo a ti…iré a donde quiera que vayas tú Jack-Joey, date prisa!! Joey-Ya voy…(Se va) (Música) Isaac y Elvira-(Se besan) …………………………. Andreas-So lately, I've been wonderin Who will be there to take my place (Isaac y Elvira caminan tomados de la mano al apartamento) Andreas-When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and Stone Could you make it on your own (Al entrar al apartamento comienzan a besarse encerrándose en el cuarto) Andreas y Kitty-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go Kitty-And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all Andreas-Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go Los 2-Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love (Música) Andreas-I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on Kitty-In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time (Alistair sube las escaleras al apartamento) Los 2-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go Kitty y Andreas-(Se besan) ………………………….. Isaac-…Te amo Elvira-…Isaac, quiero estar contigo Alistair-Hola? (Abre la puerta) Silencio… Alistair-…Yo me voy de aquí (Se va) Isaac-No, Alistair, espera (Lo sigue) Elvira-…… Isaac-Escuchame, no te vayas Alistair-Me convensiste como un tonto al decirme que cambiarías, todo tiene sentido Isaac-Yo no te mentí al respecto en eso Alistair-Ah no? Sabes qué? Eso que ví hace unos segundos me recordó a un joven llamado igual que tú hace 2 años Isaac-No era mi intención, lo siento, tienes razón, fui un idiota, no quería terminar de esta manera Alistair-Y porqué lo hiciste?! Isaac-Ay, porqué es tan difícil para mí hablar contigo?! Alistrair-No tienes que decirlo, sólo lo dejaremos así Isaac-…Alistair, no Alistair-Terminamos (Se va) Isaac-…………….. ……………………….. Mientras tanto Mason-(Toca la puerta) Jane-(Abre la puerta)…Qué haces aquí? Mason-Quería…(Le muestra una manta) Quería darte esto…para el pequeño, bueno, comenzó siendo mía y de Madison, siempre solía llevarla conmigo porque era muy suave, casi no la usamos ahora…bueno, Madison se secó las lágrimas en esto cuando Skylart la engañó porqué quería volver a ser niña…pero creo que el pequeño debería tenerla Jane-Gracias…pero porqué haces esto? Mason-Bueno, sé que…ya no hay nada entre los 2 después de la graduación, pero me preocupo por ti Jane-…Pasa (Cierra l apuerta) Mason-Bree no está aquí? Jane-Se quedó dormida…ugh Mason-Pasa algo? Jane-Está pateando (Sonríe) Mason-…Puedo? Jane-Claro (Toma su mano y la pone en su panza) Mason-…Tienes razón, el pequeño está pateando (Ríe)…no quiero ponerte incómoda con esta pregunta pero…qué piensas hacer con él? Jane-…El estúpido que me embarazó me dijo que abortara e incluso me dio dinero para pagarlo, debiste verlo, en cuanto Bree se enteró le dio una paliza al sujeto y decidimos irnos de ahí porque no era un ambiente adecuado, Bree casi lo obliga a venir para que se hiciera cargo de él conmigo, pero yo le dije que no porque sabía que no lo haría Mason-Fue una buena decición (Sonríe) Jane, si tan sólo necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes buscarnos, bueno…aún no lo saben, pero si es necesario hazlo, creo que sería lindo que el pequeño se desarrolle en un ambiente felíz Jane-Mason, eres muy amable, por el momento estoy bien Mason-(Sonríe)…Y…tampoco quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero…irás a esa tal fiesta? A la que quieren que vayamos? Jane-Vaya, desaparezco por 2 años y ya tienen amistad con 4 celebridades famosas Mason-3 más bien, Adam es novio de Sam y realmente no he hablado con él Jane-…Así que, esperas que vaya? Mason-Por favor, nadie espera que estén ustedes ahí, se pondrán felices al verlas…pueden hacer una aparición Jane-Mason…lo pensaré, esta bien? Mason-…Ok (Se va) …………………….. En McKinley Gregory-Así que…de la impresión del granizado, Sheldon dejó que le quitaran la lista de canciones? Sheldon-Eemm…sí .-. Greg-Yo lo mato!!! Sheldon-Aaahhhh!!!!!! D: Sam-Hey, qué están haciendo? Paren!! Gregory-(Detiene a Greg) Greg-Porqué lo dejaste ir con la lista? Voy a asesinarte Taylor-Basta Greg, aquí nadie asesinará a nadie, no fue su culpa, fue un error Greg-Estamos fritos, esas canciones eran perfectas, con eso pudimos hasta hacer el cierre del siglo Katherine-Tendremos que cambiar la lista… Francis-O…podemos cambiárselas a ellos (Lo miran) Francis-Ellos no abrirán la lista hasta mañana, lo dijeron Taylor-Cuentame más, Francis Sam-Formen un circulo (Forman un círculo) Francis-Esto es lo que haremos, cuando apaguen las luces en esa escuela, entraremos y silenciosamente…. (Hablaba)